


A Sorta Fairytale

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While packing up her room, Allison realizes she may not quite be over Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo." No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "A Sorta Fairy" by Tori Amos.

Allison was packing up her room, deciding what to take to the apartment and what would go into storage.

She picked up a framed photo of her and Scott that rested on the nightstand. She should really replace the photo with one of her parents or of Lydia, now that she and Scott were broken up, and put the picture itself in storage.

She debated with herself before putting the frame, picture intact, into a box labeled “Allison’s Room—Apartment.”


End file.
